Hail Seviper
by Maybe I'm a Kinkajou
Summary: Silver is captured by Sabrina, who is not as frail as she seems. One-shot, lemony fresh.


(A/N Something I wrote based on a Pokemon Nuzlocke, "Apocalypse Johto." Contains Silver/Sabrina, and beatings. Lots of beatings. :3)

Silver's eyes shot open as something cold, tendril-like, ran down his back. He shuddered to consciousness as the alien limb withdrew from his skin – no, it was never on his skin. He could feel his shirt on his skin, the reality of the fabric a sharp contrast to chill left behind. He sat up abruptly, too abruptly; so much dizziness and the light blinded him. Silver concentrated on his breathing while his head spun, trying to bring the world back into focus. He was in a bed – not a prison cot, but an actual bed. The sheets were silky and luxurious, the pillows comfortable and plush. Everything smelled clean, like it had been freshly washed. There was a flowery smell as well, but Silver could not place what it was. The smell was very feminine in nature, that he was certain of. Silver dared to open his eyes. The sheets were white, almost blindingly so. He looked up, desperate to find something that was not as bright.

"Your eyes will adjust given enough time."

All of the light seemed to gather around her and evaporate into nothingness. She was the only thing Silver could look at—indeed, the only thing worth looking at. Her hands were clasped together, two delicate fingers resting on her lips like a thoughtful child. She was examining him with murky, violet eyes that would allow no sparkle within them, the darkness intensified by her black hair. Her eyes met his and Silver felt that chill again, for a moment he was stripped and there was no bed, no room, just his nakedness and her probing eyes in the void. Her lips twitched a bit and Silver was between the sheets again.

"You know my name," her gaze did not waver. "Say it."

Silver nodded. "Sabrina, Saffron City Gym Leader."

Sabrina rested her head on a cupped hand. "Silver. You're the son of Giovanni, former and brief boss of Team Rocket, the Seviper."

Silver sat up a little straighter. "You have heard of me?"

"In a way, yes." Sabrina smiled. "Stand up for me."

"Why should I?"

Sabrina sighed, pressing a finger to her temple. "Please don't be boring already. I washed you and your clothing, tucked you in, gave you a good night's rest. All I am asking now is for you to stand." Her voice was plaintive without whining, yet speaking seemed to tire her.

"Stand. Now."

It was a compulsion—Silver had to stand for Sabrina, just for her. He rose and stood to the side of the bed.

"In front of me."

Silver stood so he was facing her. Sabrina rose, smoothing her pants and shirt as she did. She was immaculate, except for those eyes. She walked around him, and he could feel every point on his body that those eyes hit; his heart skipped a beat every time she stared at his chest.

"You're so young," Sabrina said, her voice low. "Strong, powerful, wild." She touched his arm lightly. "Honest…your muscles pulse with truth. It drives your goals, frees your mind, releases your inhibitions."

Silver tried to control his breathing as she ran her fingers along his arms. There was something menacing about her touch, dangerous in her words.

"Don't start hiding it now, it doesn't suit you."

Her eyes were suddenly staring directly into his and he couldn't hide anymore.

"Your scar intrigues me. Where did you get it?"

"From a wild." The lie was automatic, a product of his distrust. Sabrina's brow knotted.

"Liar. It was the Zangoose, she gave you that scar. Don't be boring **now.**"

Silver almost stumbled from the power in her last word, it sent a wobbly feeling to his knees and he had to breathe deep to steady himself.

"Her name was Candace," Sabrina hissed. "She threw a Totodile at you and you hate her. Your hate for her drove you to rebuild Team Rocket just so you could destroy her and so many lives were lost just so you could fulfill your vendetta and _that_ is _exciting_." She took a breath – her cheeks were flushed.

"How do you—"

"This conversation is tiresome." She drew closer to him, he wanted to pull away but that would be weak, she would win. Silver was convinced Sabrina was toying with him, he was guarding himself against whatever new verbal assault she would launch.

"You excite me," she whispered, closing the space between them. "Most of your history is on display – how you carry yourself, how you don't flinch at my touch. So exciting. I know your desires, your strength, everything…" Sabrina ran her fingers across his lips. "…Andrew."

Silver recoiled back; his hand lashed out and Sabrina went to the floor, clutching her face.

"I don't know how you know my name," Silver said, hand still raised. "But no one calls me that. Especially not bitches like you."

There were no tears in Sabrina's eyes, no surprise, no pain. She just smiled and stood again. "Andrew Giovanni, failed Rocket Boss, who lost his team, his Pokemon, AND his father to a girl!"

The next blow was harder, this time Sabrina skidded across the floor a bit. The bruise was already taking over her eye. She laughed.

"This is better and better!" Sabrina said with a giggle. As she stood again, Silver lunged at her, his hands wrapping around her throat. Silence her, destroy her, first her and then the Zangoose, erase them both forever.

"**That's enough. Put me down**."

Silver's hands went limp and fell to his sides. Sabrina was staring at him, rubbing her throat, but her eyes showed no rage or anger.

"Was that fun for you?" She turned her back to him, opening up a cabinet that Silver had not noticed. "Don't try killing me – that's boring. We both know that." Her laugh was a little raspy. "Now that you know what I think of you, I want to know what you think of me, in your own words."

Silver was silent, there was no way in hell he would give Sabrina the satisfaction of his voice.

"Oh, you want to be like that, do you?" She turned to him, hiding something behind her back. "You are so powerful…so honest…this would normally be frustrating, but with you it's invigorating. You could easily be my equal, my partner." Sabrina paused and cocked her head. "You'd betray me though, betray me for power. That's your nature, I wouldn't have to read your mind for that. It's a shame I'll have to break you."

Sabrina pulled out a crop, slapping the end of it against her palm. "Let's find out what you actually think of me, Andrew."

Silver held his head high, looking down his nose at Sabrina. She was so much smaller than him, slight and willowy and mostly hair. Her voice and her eyes were acts, all a part of her twisted fantasy that she lived in. She had no power over him. "Fuck you," he spat.

"Eventually, if it pleases me," she circled him again, her eyes predatory. "Take your clothes off."

"Fuck you."

The crop danced across his face—hard enough to sting but light enough to leave no marks. "I already told you that I personally washed you and your clothing," Sabrina said with a coy glance. "You have nothing to hide from me. Take off your clothes."

Silver didn't move. The crop struck again. Harder. Twice. There was a hot sting on each cheek.

"**Take. Off. Your. Clothes.**"

Her voice changed again – the power was back. Silver gasped as each word struck his mind, hurting more than the leather crop Sabrina wielded. He groaned and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, popping off one of the buttons in his haste. His pants quickly followed. Silver was about to remove his underwear and the crop was under his chin, tilting his head up.

"I'll take care of those if you don't mind." Sabrina traced the crop down Silver's chest with a delicacy he never knew was possible. She gently slid the crop under the waistband of his boxers, and with a quick flick slipped them down to pool around his feet. "That's better. You can breathe again."

Silver exhaled, not realizing that he had forgotten to breathe. He felt dizzy; Sabrina was in his head in his body and he couldn't stop her. The cold chill that had awoken him returned and he knew it was her and it was destroying him. Sabrina drew closer to Silver, running a teasing finger from his edge of his pubic hair up to his chin.

"Here is what is going to happen," Sabrina whispered. "I am going to break you into tiny pieces and remake you to serve me. There's no real danger; all the danger is in your head. It will hurt, but you're not going to ask me to stop because the pain is what you _need_. You can ask me to stop at any time and it all ends." She kissed his cheek. "**You won't ask me to stop.**"

"I won't ask you to stop…" Silver muttered absent-mindedly.

"That's nice of you." Sabrina kissed his forehead. "**On your knees**, Andrew."

Silver winced and dropped to his knees, shuddering as he felt Sabrina's lips against his ear.

"Hail Seviper." The crop lashed across his back and Silver cried out, gasping as she struck his ass then lightly drew it back up his spine, stopping at the back of his neck.

"What do you think of me?"

Silver shook his head, reeling a little from her blows. "I…you are a powerful trainer…I am in awe of you…"

"Liar." Sabrina lashed him again. Each blow fell on a different place on his back—Silver wondered if she was leaving a design on his skin, tattooing her name on him.

"I would never sully my name by leaving it on your skin," she said flatly. "Now tell me the truth—what do you think of me?"

"I think you're a freak and a bitch," he gasped. He braced himself for the incoming blows…and was surprised when she tilted his chin upwards with her crop.

"Tell me more." Sabrina's voice was kind, too kind for Silver's taste.

"I saw what they did to you," he spat. "Those two boys. They humiliated you, fucked you under. How unbeatable are you now, ehh?" Silver laughed. "All you are is a lonely cocktease with a cunt full of cobwebs."

Sabrina smiled so wide that her teeth showed. "That was honest," she purred. "Very honest, very erotic."

She slammed the crop across his back with renewed vigor, faster than before. Silver stopped feeling the blows and just the searing burns they left behind, burning brighter and brighter. The leather sang as it went through the air, mocking him just as she had done.

Silver was on his side before he vaguely realized the blows had ceased. He moaned and tried to curl into the fetal position, but his back was on fire and curling made it worse. He opened his eyes—Sabrina was kneeling next to him.

"It is rare that I would punish you for being honest, but you must learn your place before you earn that privilege."

What privilege? He groaned and tried to turn away, but she held his face firm.

"No…you were a very good boy and took your punishment admirably…I am not an unkind mistress, as you will learn." In one fluid motion, Sabrina pressed Silver on his back and straddled him. He nearly yelled as she thrust her tongue between his teeth, from the pleasure of her touch and the pain of his back on the hard floor.

"**You are mine.**" Sabrina bit his lip—Silver tasted blood.

"**To bend to my will.**" She left a trail of kisses along his chest. Her words reverberated from his chest to the tip of his cock. Sabrina slowly unzipped her pants—Silver reached up to grab her breasts and she slapped them away.

"**To use for _my_ pleasure.**" She threw herself on his cock, and Silver cried out. The pain mingled with the pleasure. It felt like _she_ was penetrating _him_ and he gave his body over to her.

"**Your mind is what I want.**" The motion of her hips and the heat of her and his whipped back was insane. She slammed into him, again and again, each thrust of her hips breaking him down and pressing him deeper, deeper. Silver gasped and tried to grab something, anything, but it was just Sabrina, just Sabrina all around him tighter and tighter.

A small moan escaped her lips—a victory for Silver. He wanted to fuck more of those noises out of her, to make her _his_ as much as he was _hers_. Sabrina threw her head back, her back arched slightly, and she and him and he couldn't contain it couldn't continue. Silver drove into her one last time, spasming, twitching, _filling_ her and she was his and he was hers…hers…hers…

Silver opened his eyes. Sabrina was staring at her fingers, fluid glistening on them. She reached back and slapped him across the face.

"I did not give you permission to cum," she spat. She was already dressing—it was all Silver could do to keep his eyes focused. Sabrina nudged his cheek with the crop, looking bemused.

"Tired already?" She giggled. "That was only the warm-up session." The cabinet clicked – to hell with trying to follow her, Silver was too exhausted for that.

"Tomorrow, the real fun begins." The lights clicked off. "Sleep well, Andrew."

(R/R this shit and you'll get absolutely nothing!)


End file.
